


Eternity

by s_c_r_i_p_s_i



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Ficlet, Freeform, Oops, POV Third Person, Present Tense, ive been watching too much hannibal and i feel like its obvious, kind of sort of maybe asexual but sex positive herman, no beta we die like men, scripsi doesnt know how to freaking end fics, something about hermans syntax just reeks of hannibal to me, this ended up weirdly wholesome, wtf scripsi wrote something other than noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_c_r_i_p_s_i/pseuds/s_c_r_i_p_s_i
Summary: [Dead by Baelight’s Secret Santa 2020]“Darling mine…”The acoustics of the mind are unlike any other. His words roll into Feng Min’s consciousness like a sweet, sultry fog. Blanketing all. Filling every crack and crevice.“If you don’t stop moving I’m going to have to strap you down.”
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Feng Min
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dead by Baelight Secret Santa 2020





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pugge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugge/gifts).



> Okay, okay, okay - so this TECHNICALLY isn't a secret Santa present but I still wanted to feel like I ~participated~ and more importantly, give my darling Pugge a little something for Christmas. 
> 
> This is just a teeny tiny window into one of the dynamics I could see DocFeng potentially taking on, and I'll admit it ended up a lot more... wholesome (and a lot less smutty) than I was expecting. 
> 
> This is also way more, idk, floaty and freeform and spur of the moment than I'm used to doing for a published work, so I'm a LITTLE insecure about it on multiple levels but here we fuckin goooooo!

“Darling mine…”

The acoustics of the mind are unlike any other. His words roll into Feng Min’s consciousness like a sweet, sultry fog. Blanketing all. Filling every crack and crevice. 

It had taken a while for her to get used to the way he spoke - or, more accurately, _communicated._ Now the second voice in her head was almost as welcome as her own. Maybe even more so. 

You could say Herman Carter lives in Feng Min’s head rent-free. 

“Yes?” She answers the way lovers do, _breathily,_ her eyes fluttered closed in concentration on the feeling of him filling her up so nicely. Perfectly conjoined. He caressed every wall. 

“If you don’t stop moving I’m going to have to strap you down.” 

He must have felt her clench around him in anticipation of him making good on that saccharine threat, - or perhaps merely caught the needy note in the sound she just made - because his next words are:

“You won’t find it very fun, I assure you.” 

She has no doubt he means it. Herman would strap her to a gurney and just leave her there without so much as batting an eye - and not just because the things were permanently forced open.

But because she’d _let_ him.

And sure, he’d indulge her. Eventually. But he’d make her wait long enough that it _really_ wasn’t fun anymore. 

God, It wasn’t _fair!_ She wanted to drive him absolutely feral. Make him lose control. What a power trip _that_ would be. 

Instead, here she was, sat on his cock, and he was reading a fucking _book._

She doesn’t understand how he can be so blase about it all. But he’s always been like this. Tolerant, sometimes even cooperative, but for the most part? Zero fucking interest. Even when they were in the heat of it, he seemed much more fascinated with her reactions - the sounds and twitches he could pull out of her - than anything else.

Min moves to adjust herself a little - for her own comfort this time, and this is apparently allowed, seeing as he says nothing, just quietly flips the page. But it gives her an idea.

“It’s _uncomfortable,”_ She whines. 

It’s not. She feels so, so full, but it’s not bad. Not painful. He would have never abided her grabby little hands coaxing him hard and allowed her to sink down on him if he thought she couldn’t take it. He is, in some ways, _actually_ concerned about her comfort. 

But he also takes no shit. 

And the only thing that was _uncomfortable_ was her arousal and how painfully not _enough_ this was. 

“You’re welcome to leave whenever you want,” he reminds her, and she feels a spike of irritation shoot through her as he has the audacity to cooly turn the page again without so much as a passing glance. “No one _made_ you get up there, rabbit.” 

Quite possibly Min’s _least_ favorite of all his pet names for her. Sure, it was cute... until he explained it.

‘A bouncy, sex-obsessed nuisance animal.’ She remembered a thoughtful, almost _impish_ pause. ‘Also, you stomp when you cum. It’s _fitting,’_ he said. 

_‘Fuck_ you’, she said. 

Then he called her a paragon of eloquence and she stormed off somewhere.

So she’s not good at expressing herself. Big deal.

Even now, she’s vibrating with mounting anger, ready to reach up and snatch his collar and give him a piece of her damn mind. 

The only thing stopping her is the fact that she has dick-brain at the moment and she hadn’t settled on what _exact_ words she was about to lay down - but you could bet it was going to be colorful and choice. Whenever she figured it out. 

As her anger starts to rise, so does she - a tic Herman has seen enough times to recognize. 

He calls it ‘a lizard-brained threat response’ and apparently finds her ‘puffing herself up to look bigger’ incomparably _hilarious._

She calls it ‘You’re a gigantic _asshat,_ stop psychoanalyzing me.’

Min doesn’t even realize she’s doing it until she hears the odd split-tone note of both his telepathic _giggles_ echoing off the caverns of her skull and the real, audible little huff of amusement from the back of his throat at the same time. 

His hand comes to cradle the small of her back, and slowly, Herman eases her back down and towards him in something of an embrace, fingers gently stroking her back as he pins her to him. 

Min has a hunch he only did it so he could read over her head, but much to her dismay, the constant pressure has the soothing effect of a weighted blanket, and she can feel the steam slowly leaving her. 

Relaxing if only briefly, Min leaned into his warm chest and let her gaze idly roam around the study. Books upon books upon books. 

“You need to learn how to slow down,” He tells her. “One can enjoy being immersed in a field of flowers without snorting all the roses like crack cocaine. Savoring is an important coping skill.”

He’s very good at dancing around her... problems. Gentle allusions. Open-ended questions. _Exasperating_ impartiality. He is, at his very core, a therapist.

And she hates it.

All she wants to do is bounce on his dick. Why does everything have to be a teachable moment? 

It’s quiet for a moment, the only sound in the study some boring documentary he had on the television, and eventually, the rasp of paper as he flipped another page.

There’s nothing _physically_ stopping her from moving. Just the knowledge that, if she does, he’ll pluck her right off of him for _'distracting'_ him and _'not being good.'_

“Quit your pouting,” He tells her. “We have eternity.” 

Eternity.

What a scam. 

###### 

Thank you for reading!!! 🖤

Please comment if you enjoyed; I am but a simple goblin who thrives on external motivation.

You can find my socials on my [carrd!](https://venividiscripsi.carrd.co/) Follow me on Twitter! 

Or, join my 18+ DBD thirst server 🔞 Dead by Baelight 🔞 [here!](https://discord.gg/42MXETK)


End file.
